1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device having a single side buried strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide application of integrated circuits (ICs), several kinds of semiconductor devices with high efficiency and low cost are produced to meet different objectives. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is an important semiconductor device in the information and electronic industries. For achieving greater DRAM memory capacity and faster processing speed, deep trench capacitors are used.
Because conventional deep trench capacitors do not meet the requirements of a high density memory device, memory devices with single side buried straps have been developed to cope with the current problems. The fabrication process of such a memory device, however, is rather complex, and further encounters many issues below the 70 nm generation. For example, leakage, such as gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) or sub-threshold leakage, is a key issue in the memory device with single side buried straps below 70 nm generation.